


Young Volcanoes

by taintedCrush



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Breakups, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, Multi, Summerstuck, partystuck, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedCrush/pseuds/taintedCrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer's boring, until someone brings the beer.</p><p>'We are wild, we are like young volcanoes.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> My Homestuck version of Skins. Changed the trolls names to more human ones, inspiration by The Land Of Faygo and Misfits. Humanstuck too.

John

Trees were boring. So boring that you simply couldn't take. 

You tore your bright blue eyes away from the passing scenery and to the white slip on shoes that resided on your feet. You had to be truthful; you did not like bus trips. Especially if they went for more than an hour, and this one went for two. Your head hurt from the constant jolts of the large bus going over bumps and ditches in the old road. The loud voices and music didn't help your painful headache either. 

"John?" The blonde that resided next to you gave you a playful punch. Rubbing your shoulder you looked up at Veronica as she studied your pale sickened face. "Shit John, you look like you're gonna puke." 

You knew Veronica was used to your travel sickness. Every time your class went on an excursion you threw up on the bus ride over. It never ended well, but you hoped this one would be different. You and your class were traveling back from a camp two hours away from your home, once you got back it was over. School was over and summer would commence. 

"Yeah." Your voice cracked but you covered it up with a cough. "I'm fine, no throwing up for this guy. Not this time." You reassured her. 

Veronica raised her eyebrows at you in disbelief. Pulling her sunglasses off the top of her head and onto your lap. Normally she would be wearing her glasses, but she refused to pack them for the camp insisting to you that she would be getting a tan. "Put them on."

You slid the large sunglasses on, blocking the sun out of your eyes. You could hear choked laughs from the seat behind you. 

"Dave." You turned around in your seat to face the blonde with his own pair of aviator shades behind you. "Shut up."

Dave leaned back in his seat and laughed, throwing his head back. "No can do man, your wearing chick sunglasses. And you look like a fucking fly!" He covered his face with a freckled covered arm. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Karter yelled from beside him, his pale skin glistened with sweat from the heat. "I'm almost beating Seth in this fuck ass game." Karter violent smashed his fingers against the screen of his phone. "10...30....60...FUCK NO YOU SON OF BITCH GET AWAY FROM ME." He yelled at the electronic. 

You looked at your friend with curious eye. "Whats Seth's score?" Knowing Seth, the computer geek he is, most likely something higher than 100. 

'500." Karter muttered, not looking up. 

"Karter, man, please just look at John. Look at him. He's a fucking fly, I could wipe his ass off a table bench without you even realizing." Dave pulled on the boy next to him, a pleading look on his face as he struggling not to laugh.

"Strider, I'm busy-" As soon as he looked up at you he burst out laughing. "John what the fuck!?" 

Your two friends rolled around on their seats laughing. You gave them a blank look. Your headache was definitely not going to leave you, not at least for another 20 years. You turned around in your seat with a humph, crossing your arms. Veronica gave you an amused look. 

"You do look like a fly." She smirked, "But spiders like flies." You felt her press her lips against your cheek for a brief second. A light pink blush spread across your cheeks as she leaned back, tugging her sunglasses off your face. You realized the laughing behind you had stopped. Karter and Dave stared at the two of you, Dave smiling like an idiot. 

"John's getting some action later." Dave smirked, nudging Karter who had forgotten about the game in his hands. "Make out, make out." They both chanted.

You smiled slightly, trying to hide the redness of your face. "Shut up guys, that's not cool. No one has to make out for your entertainment." You rubbed your cheek where she had kissed you, a blue smudge on your hand from her lipstick she always wears.

It seemed Veronica had a different idea. You soon found yourself in a situation with her blue lipsticked lips on your own. You smiled into the kiss as she rested her hands on your neck. 

Your girlfriend was amazing.

\------------------------------------------------

You stepped off the bus, the heat from the afternoon sun hitting you like a bullet. Carefully pushing your square glasses up the bridge of your nose, you helped Dave and Karter pull their bags off the bus. Your light blue shirt stuck against your chest. This summer heat was more than you expected, no one was going to hug you now.

“John!” A high pitch voice squeaked. Heavy footsteps came charging at you and the next thing you knew skinny arms were wrapped around your neck, forcing you to take a step back.

“Jade, can’t, breathe.” You choked at your sister. This always happened when you left for a few days, a nice reunion between the Egbert-Harley siblings. Jade moved back, swinging her arms back and forth. Her bright green eyes were the only difference between the two of you. 

“Aw.” She sighed and wrapped her arms around you again. “You’re sweating like a man.” 

You pouted at her response and coughed, “I am a man, I’m 17.” Trying your deepest voice. You saw Veronica in the corner of your eye as she walked towards the two of you, her duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

“Harley, get off my boyfriend.” Veronica crossed her arms, glancing at Jade with a disgusted look. Jade unhooked her arms from around your neck, backing away from you.  
“Relax Veronica.” A sigh escaped your lips as you looked at your girlfriend with a sad look. Veronica was territorial. It was just her. Sometimes you wondered why you dated her, your relationship used to be more bully and victim, till you stated to have a crush on her. She’d changed a lot since the two of you got together.

“Hey guys.” Dave shoved you lightly, smirking at Jade. “Party at Karter’s at 9. He’s bringing Gavin so we’ll be loaded.” Jade gave him a disapproving look.

“Dave, please don’t get hammered like last time.” She sighed and gave him her puppy eyes. Dave sighed and ruffled her hair, “No promises, chicks are coming over and I have a bet with Ethan how many we can get.” 

Veronica wrapped her arms around your neck, “We’ll be there, for sureeeeeeee.” She pecked you on the lips, “Besides, summers gonna suck without partying.”

“Someone better bring the booze.”


End file.
